A bend in the road
by Miss Shirley-Blythe
Summary: Matthew has a heart attack and Annes life is changing. Story is edit now, please R


Now, the story is edit with the help of my great beta-reader Alexandra. Thank you so much Alex! Please read it and give me R&R. Please!!!!!!!!  
A bend in the road  
  
The twilight from the sunset plunged everything in reddish light. A soft breeze stroked over the meadows, and the grass rocking to and fro. Anne sitting on the gate to the pasture. Her chin was leaned at her hands. She waiting of Matthew, soon he would bring the cows' home. At once, he would come round the corner and Anne would accompany him home.  
  
Since she was back from the Queens College, she did this every evening. It was as in the old times. She loved Matthew and the both used this time at the day to talk with each other. Of course, Anne spoke most of the time, during Matthew listen. Matthew was a great listener, the best you could have. And not only have this, Matthew understood her. He was a kindred spirit.  
  
Now, she could see his grey head at the corner. Anne jumped light-footed down from the gate and walked towards him. Matthew lead Dolly, the brown jersey cow, during the others followed him free.  
  
"Hello Matthew," Anne called. Breads of perspiration were on his forehead. "Are you all right?" She asked concerned.  
  
He looked up and smiled weak: "I'm fine, my girl. It was a strenuous day."  
"Maybe, you should go home, now. I can lead Dolly the rest of the way." Anne tried to take the rope.  
  
"No, it's all right." Matthew replied. "But, speak about your day, Anne."  
Slowly, Anne starts to talk with a worried look at him. But slowly he looked better, and the color on his face wasn't longer so pale. Relieved Anne goes on to speak. Matthew listen attentive to her chattering and smiled sometimes. Anne knows he didn't laugh over her; he only smiled over her style.  
  
"Oh Matthew look, there are lilies." Anne showed enthusiastic to a place among some birches. "Don't you think lilies are beautiful? They are so elegance and clear."  
Matthew nodded silent.  
  
"I will pick some quick for my room. Go on Matthew, I catch up with you at once." Nimble she whisked through the grass.  
  
Matthew looked smiling after her.  
  
Anne sighed as she saw all the pretty lilies: "What a white dream." She whispered and bends down to pick some. "If I will marry some day, I will have a bouquet of lilies." With a loud sigh she put her nose into the flowers to smelling the scent.  
With the bouquet of flowers in her hands she walked back to the road. She looked forward and saw Matthew have stopped. First she thought he only waif of her. But suddenly he grabbed to his chest and fall down to the ground. The flowers fall into the red dust of the way.  
  
"Matthew!" Anne yelled and run to him. Hasty she kneeled down to him and turned his head to herself. His face was ashen, cold perspiration was on his forehead, and his breath was hard. "Matthew what is?" Anne asked with a teary voice.  
  
"I have working all the time in my life.." His voice was only a whisper, and Anne must bend down to hear him.  
  
"You need help.." She cried.  
  
Matthew shook weak his head: "It is time for me to go. My end is near, my girl. Don't change yourself Anne, promise it." It was difficult for him to speak. "I'm proud of you, my Anne." Slowly he closed the eyes.  
  
"No, Matthew! No!" Anne cried despairing.  
  
Through the haze of her tears she saw a horse stopping next to her and someone jumped down. She looked up and saw Gilbert Blythe.  
  
"Anne, what is the matter?"  
"Matthew, he.." Anne stammered during she hold Matthew's head in her lap.  
  
"I call help. I have even met Dr. Blair on the street." He jumped again into the saddle and galloped down the street.  
  
It seems as an eternity until Dr. Blair arrived. Actual it were only some minutes, because Dr. Blair was on the way to the Lawson's.  
  
Quick and skilful, Dr. Blair opened Matthew's collar and felt his pulse: "He has a heart attack." Hasty he searched after an injection in his bag. After that he laid the stethoscope at Matthew's chest. A furrow was building at his forehead: "We must bring him home at once. Gilbert, help me to lift him up in my buggy."  
Dr. Blair lifted him up at his shoulders and Gilbert took Matthew's legs. They carried him difficulty to the buggy.  
  
"Anne takes my bag." Dr. Blair ordered.  
  
Blind with tears Anne grabbed his bag; she didn't speak any word all the time. She was shocked what happening here.  
  
"Please ride to Green Gables, Gilbert," Dr. Blair said. "And tell what is happen. Marilla should make his bead ready."  
Gilbert nodded and gone.  
Nervous, Anne walked to and fro in the kitchen of Green Gables. Marilla sitting with an earnest look at the table, staring to her cup. Since half an hour, Dr. Blair was alone with Matthew in the room. After they had arrived at Green Gables, his circulation was in a stable condition. At last, Dr. Blair sends them out of the room, because his patient needed rest. Some minutes ago, Gilbert and Matthew were walked down the street to fetch the cows. Gilbert had offered at once to help him.  
  
"Why hadn't Martin helped Matthew more before?" Anne asked in a reproachful tone.  
  
"Matthew shouldn't work so hard. For what had he engage him, if he isn't there?" Again she starts to cry.  
  
"Anne, please stop to cry." Marilla interrupted her earnest. "It doesn't help us, now. Besides, Matthew has trouble with his heart since a long time. How often have I warned him, he shouldn't work so hard? But he doesn't hear at me. He." Her voice flattered and tears glisten in her eyes, too.  
  
"Oh, Marilla," Anne hasten to her and laid her arms round her. "Matthew will be all right."  
Marilla didn't answer and touched absent in thoughts, Anne's hand.  
Suddenly, Dr. Blair entered the kitchen with an earnest look: "He is sleeping, now. I think the crisis is overcome. But he may not get up, in any case, even he feel better. And he may not excite. He needs absolute repose. I come tomorrow to look after him." Dr. Blair pulled his sleeves down.  
  
"Of course, Doctor. We will attend. Want you drink some tea?" Marilla asked.  
  
"No thank you," He smiled now. "I must drive to the Lawson's now. Good bye."  
"Good bye, Dr. Blair and thank you very much." Marilla guided him to the door.  
  
Meanwhile, Anne was low gone in Matthew's room. He lay pale between the pillows. Never before he had seems so weak and small. Anne felt a stitch in her heart, Matthew must recover!  
  
"Come on Anne, let him sleep." Marilla whispered she was coming in the room, too. Low, they left the room.  
  
Anne got out to the court, and pulled the jacket narrow to herself. Although, it wasn't cold, Anne felt chilly. The shock of the day let her feel terrible. At this moment, Martin and Gilbert brought the remaining cows into the shed. Slowly, Anne walked towards them.  
  
"I must thank Gilbert for his help." She thought. All the time she had this childish quarrel with him. And today he had helped her so much.  
  
Gilbert saw her coming and asked: "How is Mr. Cuthbert?"  
"Dr. Blair says he may not get up or excite. He is sleeping, now." Anne answered low.  
  
Gilbert saw that her eyes were red from the tears: "Sure, he will feel better, soon." He tried to comfort her. The thought Anne will be sad, was painful for him. He wished he could pull her in his arms. This girl, which he loved secret since a long time.  
  
"Thank you for all your help, Gil." Anne said after a short break.  
  
"There is nothing to thank. Everyone had done this."  
"No, Anne is right. We must thank you Gilbert Blythe." Suddenly, Marilla standing next to Anne. "It was very nice, to help us."  
Gilbert didn't know what to say: "Well, I think I should go home now. Mother will be wonder where I am." He answered and takes the bridles from the horse, which was bound on the fence. Than he stopped and turned around: "If I can do anything." He starts timid.  
  
"Thank you," Marilla answered.  
  
He nodded and turned the horse.  
Matthew recovers well in the following days. Although he was still weak it wasn't easy to keep him in the bed. He was simply being in the habit of working. And never before he was been serious ill. Marilla and Anne were busy to care for that he rest enough. During Martin did the most work at the farm. But Martin was all along unrealisable, too. Sometimes he was suddenly disappeared for some hours, than he say to be working at a field. But actual, Anne had still seen him sleeping in the barn. And Anne become suspicious he did this frequently. Now, when Matthew wasn't well, it makes Anne angrier, if he doesn't finish the work.  
  
"I know, Anne," Marilla said, as Anne spoke about it, one afternoon. "I wished I could kick him out. But what should we do? At the moment you can't find a well workmen and we can't do all the work alone."  
Anne was on the way back from the post-office. It was a sultry day in July. Many clouds were on the sky. Anne looked up to the sky and saw that the clouds getting darker and darker. It was better to go home quickly, soon a thunderstorm would start. She walked home along the road, as suddenly Mr. Sadler's buggy stopped in front of her. She want even greet him, as she noticed his angry look.  
  
"Miss Shirley, it is still now the third time. I can't suffer it longer!" He called angry to her.  
  
"What do you mean, Mr. Sadler?" Anne asked wondering.  
  
"What I mean?" He yelled. "Of course, your cow. It is now the third time that I saw her in my cabbage field. This animal ruining my whole crop. If your cow doesn't disappear at once, I will have damages, now. Takes care of it!" He drove away angry.  
  
Anne looked astonished after him. Dolly broke out often in the last time. And Anne had already told Martin to repair the fence. But it seems that he hadn't done it. Just now, he was vanished again. Now, it wasn't useless to search after him for hours. The cow must at once away from Mr. Sadler's field. They couldn't afford to recover the damage. Angry, Anne went to Mr. Sadler's field. The sky was very dark now, and Anne could hear the first thunder, as she arrive the field. Dolly stands chewing among the cabbages. Because of the many rain one day before, the field was complete muddy. Sighing Anne walked towards Dolly. But the little brown jersey cow wouldn't give up her delicious meal so fast. She run away, before Anne was there. So fast, as she could, Anne running after her. But her dress hindered her to catch up with Dolly. Finally the cow stopped, Anne stopped recover her breath, too.  
  
"Dolly! You stubborn cow, get out!" Anne yelled angry.  
  
Meanwhile, her dress was sopping wet up to her knees, and the thunderstorm coming nearer and nearer. At last, Anne managed to grab Dolly's halter. But this didn't mean that Dolly moving, now. She pressed stubborn the hoofs against the dark mud.  
  
"Oh, Dolly! Come on!" Energetically Anne pulling at the halter.  
  
But Dolly only lowing surly. A lightning flashed across the dark sky, at the same time it begun to raining hard. In only few minutes Anne was complete drenched. She was despairing. Dolly wouldn't yet move.  
  
"Dolly, you silly cow, budge final." Again Anne tried to pulling at the halter.  
  
"Anne Shirley, what are you doing here, by this bad weather?" She heard a voice behind herself.  
  
Anne turned around and saw Gilbert Blythe standing in pair rain. He wore a dark raincoat. His horse was bounded on a tree.  
  
Gilbert doesn't wait of an answer and grabbing after Dolly's halter, at the same time he gave the cow a strong slap. Dolly lowed angry, but by the second slap she finally moved herself.  
  
"On the other side is a barn. We should us take shelter long as." Gilbert called and show to the other side of the street.  
  
The thunder was so loud that it wasn't easy for Anne to understand him. As they arrive the street Gilbert fetches his horse. Meanwhile Anne walked to the barn with Dolly. Now, the cow followed Anne peaceable.  
  
It was marvellous dry in the small barn and Dolly starts at once to feed the straw which was rested in it. Anne was complete wet some of her hairpins were loosen by the wind. With clammy fingers she picked the loosen pins out of her hair. Shivering she wind the arms round herself. Sure she would fetch a cold, now.  
  
Suddenly Gilbert laid his jacked round her shoulders: "You will get yet pneumonia." He murmured and went again to his horse, to give them some straw, too. The horse snort, than they heard only the grind noise from Dolly and the horse.  
  
Anne observed Gilbert, how he takes care of the horse. In the last time she didn't know, how to behave be up against Gilbert. All the years she was angry at him and had ignore him, because auf this silly trick in the school. Now, he had helped her, as Matthew had his heart attack and today with Dolly, too. Anne noticed that she wasn't longer angry. She looked hast away, as he came towards her.  
  
"Catch you always cows during a storm?" He asked grinning.  
  
At first Anne was angry, but she knew he only want teasing her and try to start a talk.  
  
"Of course, not." Anne laughed. "But Mr. Sadler was so in rage about Dolly and that she could ruin his cabbage. I can't wait till I find Martin."  
"Martin isn't a dependable worker, or?"  
"Well, we can't do anything. Marilla would dismiss him, if we could find another worker." Anne sighed and stroked a wet lock away from her face. The thunder rumbled loud and Anne frightened a little bit.  
  
"Let us sit down," Gilbert said and showing to a ball of straw. "I suppose the storm will continue for a while."  
For same minutes they sat side by side in silent.  
  
"How is Matthew?" Gilbert starts the talk again.  
  
"Better, but he may not excite."  
"In only four weeks you will go to the Redmond College. Look you forward to it?"  
From Diana, Anne knew Gilbert couldn't go back to the College. The next year he would teach and earn the money for his study.  
  
"I don't go to the College." Anne answered. She had made this decision only few days ago. The problem wasn't the money, Anne had won the Avery Stipend, and with it she could study four years. But she wouldn't leave Marilla and Matthew, now. They needed her, now as Matthew wasn't complete recovered. "I have applied to a teacher in Carmody."  
"You don't go to the College? Why not?" With an astonished look he saw to Anne. He hadn't think Anne couldn't go, before.  
  
"I can't let Matthew and Marilla alone, now. They have done so much for me. Now, I must help them. Besides, I haven't give ups my future plans. I will make a distant study."  
"I'm too. Maybe we can help each other." Gilbert laughed.  
  
Anne smiled back. Yes, maybe they could work together, thought Anne. The old silly rage at him was suddenly away.  
"Anne Shirley! I don't allow this!" Marilla said earnest and scow at Anne. "You will go to the College. As Matthew and I have decided to keep you, we said you get the best development. You have a stipend and you wouldn't give it up." Marilla standing infuriated in the kitchen of Green Gables. Even, Anne had told her decision to stay at Green Gables.  
  
"Marilla I will help you and Matthew here. I have still agreed with the school board in Carmody. On September 1st, I start to teaching. You don't be worry about my development. I'm so ambitious as ever."  
"Anne, I don't allow this." Marilla start again, but Anne touched soft her arm. "I have made my decision, Marilla. You know, I can be so stubborn as you." Marilla sighed: "Somehow, we resemble, aren't we?" Anne smiled and embraced the old woman. "How can I tell it Matthew? He may not excite." Marilla shrugged her shoulders: "I will do it. I will find the right words. Besides, he will be happy that you stay here. I'm too. But this doesn't mean that I approve of giving up your stipend." "Don't be worry Marilla. I know it is the right decision."  
Matthew standing on the backside pastures and tries to repair the fence. He hadn't say Marilla anything about it. She only hadn't allowed it. Anne and Marilla were always worried about him. But Matthew had worked on the farm since his childhood. He couldn't sit inactive at the porch. Slowly he had start to feeding the cattle or to clear the stable. Even weeks ago he had reminded Martin to repair the fence. Now, he would do it self. He bends again to take the hammer. The work was strenuous and he stopped again and again to rest a bit. As he looked up, he saw Gilbert Blythe coming down the street on his horse.  
  
"Good day, Mr. Cuthbert." He greeted him polite and jumped down. "Hello Gilbert," Matthew answered and wiped beads of perspiration away. "I proper want to give Anne something." Gilbert explained he holds a letter in his hand. "She isn't at home. Marilla and Anne visiting Mrs. Lynde. I hope you will not betray that I work here." Matthew added. "Is it really good to do this work Mr. Cuthbert?" Gilbert asked and looked doubtful to the long part of the fence, which was broken. "Why didn't Martin this work?" Matthew gave a sign of refusal: "He is an idler. Besides, I can do it, too. Even Anne and Marilla don't believe it." He knocked with the hammer against the wood. Suddenly he felt a pain in his chest, panting he let fall down the hammer. "Are you all right, Mr. Cuthbert?" "Perhaps, I need a little bit rest." Matthew sat down on a trunk. "I'm all right." Gilbert looked around, than he bound his horse on a tree, dressed off his jacket, and pushed the sleeves up. "What are you doing?" Matthew asked. "I will help you." He answered and starts to repair the fence. "You don't need to do this." Matthew tried to stop him. "It isn't a problem." Quick, Gilbert did the work. 30 Minutes later he had finished it. "I don't know if I can thank you Gilbert." "There is nothing to tank. Will you give Anne this letter?" "Of course! But you can come with me. I'm sure they are back now." "No, I don't think. Good bye Mr. Cuthbert." Gilbert mounted and rides away.  
  
"Really a nice boy," Matthew murmured to himself. He looked to the letter in his hand and read that it coming from the Carmody School. ----  
  
It was late, as Marilla and Anne coming back from Mrs. Lynde. Slowly the sun goes down and Matthew sat on the porch of Green Gables puffing at his pipe. He had stretched out his legs and looked to the evening sky. "How was it by Rachel Lynde?" He asked. Marilla didn't answer, but she starred angry to his pipe: "Must you smoke?"  
  
Matthew didn't answer his sister, too. He said to Anne: "Sure she gossiped about everyone." The corner of his mouth jerked by stifle laugh. "You can joke about Rachel," Marilla abused. "But Thomas Lynde is still so reasonable not to smoke. In any case, I will make the supper now." With this words Marilla go inside. "Maybe she is right and you shouldn't smoke," Anne replied and sat down on the step to the porch. Matthew shrugged his shoulders: "Maybe, but I only smoke on few times. And at such a beautiful evening I can't resist." Dreamy Anne looked up to the sky, the stars shining light. "It is really a beautiful evening. Look, how bright the stars shining. Maybe some little angels fly around it." Matthew observed her. How she sat there, the knees pulled to her, the arms wind round it. Her eyes sparkling and the red hair glimmering in the light from the sunset. If he listen her talk she seems always as the little girl he knew. But Matthew realized suddenly that his little girl was grown up, too. She was now a young lady and she was something special. He knows some of her friends. But no one was so as Anne. They all seems very superficial, nothing seems significant for them. Anne was otherwise. Sometimes he had the feeling Anne could see into his soul. They sat together in silent and enjoyed the fade away day. "O, I have forgotten something," Matthew interrupted the silent and starts to search something in his pocket. "I have met Gilbert Blythe, today. He gave me this for you." He reached Anne the letter. "Gilbert?" Anne asked wondering. Her look had changed by his words, but Matthew didn't know what this mean. Hesitating, she took the letter and opened the envelope.  
  
Dear Mr. Blythe,  
  
.. We will agree to your suggestion. We give Miss Shirley the school in Avonlea. During you start to teaching in Carmody.  
  
Yours sincerely Mr. Stiller School board Carmody.  
  
"Matthew, he makes the suggestion to teach in Carmody. Therefore I get the post in Avonlea. Why do he this? The Avonlea School was his post. I can't accept this." Anne stammered confused. "It is really very laudable from him. He is a very nice boy." Matthew said. "But why do he this for me? Exactly me! I was so abominable to him." Her grey-green eyes sparkled with excitement. "I guess, he like you, Anne." Matthew answered, than he stands up: "It is getting cold. Let us go inside." Anne nodded, but she didn't move. She sat absent in thoughts at the porch till Marilla called her. She must unconditional speak with Gilbert. On the next day, Anne walked purposeful to the Blythe farm. But she stooped on her way again and again, because she searched after the right words in her mind. One hundred times she changed her words. As she finally arrived at the white whitewashed farmhouse, she felt a little bit mouldy. She was Gilbert very thankful for his gesture, but she couldn't accept it. She couldn't allow that he does this for her. This was too much. Absent in thoughts she walked towards the house. Suddenly, Gilbert stepped out of the gate. Anne was almost strike together with him. "Gee! Hello Anne, what are you doing here?" He asked surprise. "I want to speak with you, Gil." Embarrassed Anne looked away, as she realized, how intensive he looked at her. "Because of the school. I couldn't accept your generous offer." "Of course, you can. Than you can stay at Green Gables." He interrupted her. "You must pay for your lodging in Carmody. Than you couldn't save enough for your study." "I can save enough. Besides, I have signed the agreement this morning." Anne looked unbelieving at him. "Thank you for doing this for me, Gilbert. This was very nice. I don't know how I can make it good." "Well, I still know something. Let us finally be friends." His hazelnut brown eyes looked at her and Anne's heart start to flattering unusual. "Will we are friends, Anne?" He stretched out his hand expectant. Anne smiled and takes his hand: "Agreed! I think I was silly long enough." Gilbert laughed and shook happy her hand: "I'm glad to hear this, Anne Shirley. Come one, I see you home." Together they walked along the familiar ways, back to Green Gables. And although Anne knew every tree and every bush here, it was now, as a new world for Anne. Everything was somehow changed, as she walked back, chattering with Gilbert.  
  
Marilla looked outside the window in the kitchen and saw Anne standing at the gate, speaking with someone. "Who is this? Which Anne speaking so long? She should be home, since a long time." Marilla murmured. Matthew looked up from his newspaper: "What do you mean?" "I mean Anne!" Marilla answered with earnest voice. "Since almost 30 minutes she standing at the gate and talk with someone." Matthew stands up from the chair and looked out the window, too: "This is Gilbert Blythe." "Gilbert Blythe? I haven't know that the two be friends." "I believe they haven't known it, too." Matthew laughed. "But it seems as he liked our Anne very much." "She is yet almost a child." Marilla replied harsh. "No, she is still rather adult. I have realized it in the last time." Again the two looked to the young people, which have forgotten the time. "Gilbert reminds me at John. He is very like his father." Marilla whispered suddenly. But Matthew had heard it and he touched gentle her old worn-out hand.  
  
Some minutes later Anne came inside. She beamed and kissed Matthew on his cheek. "Sorry Marilla. I have forgotten the time." Anne starts at once to lay the table. "It is still all right, child. I am accustomed." Marilla grumbled, but Matthew saw how she smiled.  
  
Later they all sat together on the porch. "Have you noticed that down at the turn-off a little birch is growing?" Anne interrupted the silent. "I walk always along this path, but I have never noticed her. Today I have seen her the first time and she is still half meter high. Her little twigs and leafs striving towards the sun. Sometimes you walk around a bend and there is suddenly something new, and you haven't noticed it before." "Our whole life is filled with bends, Anne." Matthew murmured and looked up to the moon, which was just rise. "We don't know what is waiting behind the next bend. It can be completely new, but it can be all along there, too, and we only haven't realized it. Maybe it has starts to growing secretly and we say it only when it is bigger, now." For strangers it must be off, if the shy Matthew spoke so philosophical. But Anne knew he was a kindred spirit. She kissed the two old people and said: "Good night, you two. I think I will have a beautiful dream tonight." Very quiet she walked upstairs to the east gable, not to disturb the beautiful silent. She really had a dream this night. In it she walked along an unknown road, which had suddenly a bend. She walked around it and saw Gilbert waiting to her behind it..  
END 


End file.
